


Intocável

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch, Graphic Description, M/M, Master/Pupil, Oral Sex, Platonic Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree tinha a impressão que seu tutor era um homem intocável. O problema é que ele não aceitava isso, queria tocar em Gabriel Reyes. Ao menos ainda tinha a privacidade dos próprios pensamentos.</p><p>† McReyes†</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intocável

**Author's Note:**

> Ansiedade = falta de sono = bom motivo pra escrever pornografia as 3 horas da manhã.
> 
>  
> 
> Trying to read it on Google Translator? Drop a comment, please! I can read it. =]  
> Are you good in portuguese AND another language and wanna translate my works? Just do it!

Jesse não saberia dizer quando aquilo tinha começado. Talvez no momento em que foi interrogado por Reyes, talvez durante o treinamento. Era mais fácil responder se perguntassem quando tinha sido a primeira vez que se pegara olhando para a forma como as roupas justas do Comandante tornavam suas formas ainda mais atraente. Isso ele ainda se lembrava bem, talvez nunca esquecesse.

Aquela não era a primeira ou a última vez que McCree se pegava contemplando a silhueta de seu Comandante por trás. Gostava do que via dali, mas sentia aquela curiosidade juvenil sobre o corpo do Comandante — que era só um jeito educado de dizer que queria muito agarrar aquela bunda e descobrir todos os prazeres que um homem mais experiente poderia lhe dar.

Sentir atração por um homem, mesmo um mais velho, não era problema. O mundo tinha evoluído muito com o passar dos anos, relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo tinham deixado de ser um tabu há muito tempo, então não havia em sua cabeça a percepção de que aquilo pudesse ser errado. A diferença de idade também não o incomodava tanto assim; quando mais jovem fazia coisas bem piores do que sexo, não havia mais sentido se apegar a essa diferença agora que já tinha atingido a maioridade, era dono do seu nariz e podia ir para cama de quem quisesse.

Mas o fato de, dentre tantas opções dentro da Blackwatch, ele ter sentido essa atração logo por Gabriel Reyes era um problema. McCree sabia que não seus sentimentos não seriam correspondidos, na verdade nem deveriam ser revelados para ninguém, afinal ele era o aprendiz de Reyes, trabalhavam juntos com frequência e havia toda a questão da hierarquia. Ele tinha colocado na cabeça desde o inicio que aquele sentimento morreria com ele. Não havia futuro para nada daquilo, seria melhor se pudesse simplesmente enterrar esses sentimentos.

Mas ele não conseguia fazê-lo, e o cowboy sempre fora tão aberto em relação as suas emoções que provavelmente toda a Blackwatch — talvez até uma parte de Overwatch — sabiam de seus sentimentos. Estava no jeito como sempre corria para atender qualquer ordem de Reyes, como seus olhos brilhavam quando ele lhe dizia que tinha feito um bom trabalho, ou como seguia o homem mais velho com o olhar.

Talvez esse tivesse sido o problema. Seus olhares nunca tinham sido muito discretos, e embora Gabriel fingisse não perceber McCree não era idiota o suficiente para achar que o superior ignorava o fato. Isso foi confirmado quando fora pego encarando-o, mas a falta de uma repreensão fez com que McCree continuasse a fazê-lo sempre que a oportunidade surgia.

Talvez ele pudesse apenas ver, mas não tocar. Isso era difícil. A vida dentro da base da Blackwatch era isolada, não havia muita gente com quem confraternizar, e a adolescência tinha sido um verdadeiro inferno. Os hormônios eram bem difíceis de ignorar e naquele dia, retornando de uma missão, parecia realmente impossível deixar pra lá.

Tinha sido uma missão perigosa. Trabalhara lado a lado com Reyes, arriscara sua vida por ele, sempre confiando cegamente nos planos que ele traçara. A adrenalina fizera seu sangue correr com mais intensidade e mesmo agora, horas depois, Jesse ainda sentia os resquícios disso. A calça o confinava e ele mal podia esperar para estar a sós em seu quarto para resolver esse problema.

— McCree.

A voz do mais velho quase o fez pular de susto, não o ouvira se aproximando, estava perdido demais em seus próprios pensamentos para realmente notar o que acontecia ao redor. Um erro grave, o tipo de deslize que não seria perdoado na Blackwatch, mas daquela vez Reyes não pareceu ter notado o quanto assustara o mais novo. Dos males o menor, não tinha certeza se queria ser castigado quando estava tão desesperado por um pouco de privacidade.

— Você foi bem hoje.

Palavras tão simples, mas valiam o mundo para o jovem. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte, um sorriso sincero nos lábios, mas as orelhas pareciam avermelhadas, assim como o rosto. Aquele misto de euforia e excitação mostrava-se uma combinação impiedosa.

— Obrigado, senhor.

As palavras saíram automaticamente, o olhar no rosto do Comandante. Reyes era um homem comum. Não era particularmente bonito, não havia nada nele que o destacasse de qualquer outro homem na unidade, provavelmente nem era “o tipo” de McCree, e ainda assim ele tinha conseguido roubar-lhe o coração sem o menor esforço. Talvez fosse a posição dele, sua fala dura, aquela voz de comando, a postura de quem está acostumado a mandar em tudo e todos. Reyes era tão confiante que até aqueles com a mesma posição que ele na hierarquia pareciam meio inseguros quando ele estava por perto, e todos sabiam que havia motivo pra isso. Ele era muito mais do que apenas pose.

E no fundo, mesmo sabendo quão impossível a ideia parecia, Jesse McCree sentia vontade de tirar aquele homem do pedestal. Gabriel Reyes parecia intocável, Jesse queria tocá-lo. Queria sentir as cicatrizes do rosto dele, conhecer a história de cada uma delas, e provar daqueles lábios que não pareciam macios, mas certamente seriam quentes. Talvez ele lhe mordesse, parecia o tipo de coisa que Reyes faria. Morder, tentar tomar o controle, mas Jesse não cederia. Ah não, ele invadiria aquela boca e tomaria para si todo o calor dele, o sabor amargo — talvez com um toque de café? O Comandante parecia apreciar bastante uma xícara de café extra forte.

Dominá-lo não seria fácil, claro. Havia algo de totalmente insubmisso em Reyes, mesmo o controle de um beijo seria um desafio. Talvez os dentes se chocassem, desajeitados, e não seria nada parecido com contos de fadas ou os romances bonitinhos que vira algumas agentes lendo. Não. Aquilo seria grosseiro, instintivo, não muito diferente de um treinamento ou uma batalha, a diferença é que ninguém sairia realmente machucado.

Ficaria com o gosto amargo em sua boca? Jesse imaginava que sim, mas também teria deixado seu sabor nos lábios dele. Algo a ser lembrado, talvez com um toque de tabaco, dos cigarros que fumava entre as missões ou quando se sentia um pouco mais estressado do que era considerado normal na Blackwatch. E aquele corpo, a pele morena, os músculos forjados pelas inúmeras batalhas as quais ele havia sobrevivido ao longo dos anos? Talvez pudesse explorá-los com as mãos. Adoraria sentir cada músculo, apertar, e pressionar o peito dele no seu, apenas sentir o calor natural dele, o cheiro de suor. Só o pensamento o deixava duro, era uma sorte que estivesse usando o poncho vermelho por cima das roupas, era somente ele que escondia o volume pulsante entre suas pernas, bem destacado naquela calça justa do uniforme. Aquela maldita prisão de tecido.

O olhar dele correu pelo uniforme do mais velho, descendo até a virilha. Ah, aquela calça daria problemas. Com a pressa seria difícil tirá-la, Jesse precisaria de um autocontrole que na verdade ele não tinha. Já imaginava as mãos trêmulas de ansiedade e de desejo deslizando pelo tecido, quase arrancando-o. O doce som do mesmo rasgando em algum momento… Antes que pudesse finalmente jogá-lo para o mais longe possível, para que pudesse ver Reyes por inteiro, contemplar cada pedacinho da pele dele antes de tocar de fato.

Mas sabia onde seu olhar se fixaria: o pênis rígido do comandante. Grande o bastante para combinar com o resto de seu corpo, grosso, rígido, terminando em meio aos pelos negros ligeiramente encaracolados. Sua cor um pouco mais escura que o resto do corpo do Comandante, embora a cabeça tivesse uma cor mais suave, quase rosada, tentadora. Tão tentadora que McCree não resistiria a vontade de colocá-lo na boca, senti-lo tocar o interior de sua bochecha antes de tentar tomar mais dele entre seus lábios, quente e pulsante, delicioso contra sua língua ávida. Era provável que nem conseguisse colocá-lo por completo na boca, e havia a questão de nunca ter tentado fazer aquilo antes, mas Jesse poderia compensar com entusiasmo o que lhe faltava em experiência.

Gostava de imaginar que o prazer faria Reyes fechar os olhos. Uma mão entre os cabelos de McCree, a outra segurando-se as cobertas da cama, enquanto ele erguia o quadril para tentar adentrar mais naquela boca, mesmo que para isso tivesse de tocá-lo na garganta. Os movimentos do quadril, impacientes e exigentes, querendo aquele prazer pleno, até que Jesse o segurasse pelo quadril para evitar que se movesse mais, antes que acabasse se engasgando, até que sentisse o sabor dele. Sabor difícil de descrever, não era salgado, embora parecesse um pouco, e deixaria sua língua dormente, mesmo assim ele engoliria com gosto cada gota daquilo, o prazer de Reyes seria como um delicioso presente para seu paladar, seu corpo. E só então poderia pensar em seu próprio prazer.

Queria dominá-lo, mas sabia que não poderia. Teria de abrir mão do controle dali em diante e só deixar as coisas acontecerem, mas gostava de imaginar Gabriel Reyes subindo em cima dele e deixando-o deslizar para dentro de seu corpo quente. Um aperto tão delicioso que a mente de McCree seria tomada por um branco total, e nada mais importaria. O universo seria apenas os dois, o desejo, a necessidade. E Reyes não era homem de negar suas necessidades, ele era exigente com o que queria.

E seria quase doloroso senti-lo se mover. As mãos grandes, firmes, maltratadas por manusear armas a vida toda, ásperas contra o peito de Jesse. As coxas firmes revelando sua força cada vez que o quadril dele subisse e descesse, a bela visão do membro pulsante desaparecendo naquela bunda que McCree sempre admirava. Suas mãos o apertando, trazendo-o mais para si, o quadril se elevando para tentar tocar mais fundo, mais forte, quantas vezes fosse necessário até ouvir a força da voz de Reyes se quebrar em meio ao prazer, aquele corpo forte se curvar e cada músculo se retesar, a tensão indo dos ombros às pontas dos pés quando ele gozasse, espalhando o resultado do prazer pelo abdômen de McCree enquanto seu anel de músculos o prendia impiedosamente, arrastando-o para o mesmo abismo de sensações, para que preenchesse Gabriel com seu prazer.

— McCree? Está me ouvindo?

Os olhos castanhos piscaram e foi como se ele tivesse despertado de um sonho. Jesse não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado perdido naqueles devaneios, mas sabia de duas coisas: encararam o Comandante o tempo todo, e o resultado de sonhar acordado era uma calça quente e grudenta. Precisaria urgentemente de um banho.

— Desculpe senhor, minha mente está um pouco distante pelo cansaço. Gostaria de me retirar agora, senhor.

— Está dispensado. Você mereceu a folga. Conversamos amanhã pela manhã, McCree.

O jovem praticamente correu o restante da distância até o próprio quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si, deixando para trás um Comandante que lentamente esboçava um sorriso de arrepiar. Havia algo de maligno no jeito que Gabriel Reyes sorria quando ele sabia que alguma coisa estava correndo de acordo com o plano, e ter seu melhor aprendiz preso a ele por um sentimento tão forte quanto aquela atração certamente era um ótimo plano. Ele nem precisava se esforçar para isso. Talvez um dia oferecesse ao mais novo um pouco mais do que as migalhas de atenção que ele tinha agora. Talvez deixasse o menino experimentar apenas um pouco do que quer que passasse na cabeça dele quando era tomado por aquela luxúria e os olhos castanhos se perdiam nas fantasias. Talvez.

 


End file.
